The Great Callenge
by notaldrei
Summary: My first Fanfic, rated M for later chapters. it's been 4 months since Azuras death and the students have just finished their summer vacation and at the end of their first school day they find out about something that at first seem's stupid but then turns into a great adventure ( i suck at summary's)


Hello everyone and welcome to my first Soul Eater fanfic. Rated M for later chapters.

(Normal P.O.V)

Maka found herself in a dark room all alone and completely numb.

But then as she started looking around herself her vision started clearing she noticed that all her friends were there and unconscious Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Soul and Crona.

And then she looked up and saw a dark scary figure staring down at her and a quick movement coming towards her from this figure she was sure she was going to die.

But then something jumped in front of the hit to block it and when Maka went to thank him something grabbed her mouth and pulled her away and she heard a familier voice scream her name

Soul: "MAKA MAKA WAKE THE HELL UP MAKA" Soul yelled as he tried to wake up his screeming partner.

Maka: "AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH AHHH Soul what the... oh thank goodness it was just a dream."

Soul: "What were you even dreaming about Maka?"

Maka: "Oh it's nothing, i'll tell you later."

Soul: "Alright" he said as he looked at the clock " well i guess we dont really have time to go back to sleep now since school starts in an hour".

Maka: "Yeah lets just go get breakfest and get ready".

a little while later

Stein: " Class dismissed you may leave." everyone gets ready to leave "except for the members of Spartoi, you will all come with me to meet Lord Death".

(Spartoi is the most elite group of students in DWMA it includes: Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Ox Ford, Kim, Jaquiline, Harvar, Pot of Fire, Pot of Thunder and Kilik)

Everyone follows Stein to the Death room

Black*Star: "Why do you guy's think we're all going to see Lord Death?"

Soul: "Who knows." looks down at the floor "maybe we're in trouble."

Maka: "TROUBLE!? no no no no it's the first day of school i cant be in trouble can i?" she asks allmost at the werge of tears.

Patty: "HAHAHAHAHA Maka's in trouble, Maka's in trouble."

Stein: "i assure you its nothing like that."

Maka: "so im not in trouble"

Stein: "no not at all" he says turning his screw still walking with the students "although he did not tell me exactly what it was i know that it's not about grades."

Liz: "but other than that you dont have any idea at all?"

Stein: "not the slightest." "ah we're here." he said while opening the door to the Death room

Lord Death : "Hiya there, is everyone here then?"

Maka looked up to see that Sid, Marie, Justin, Azusa, Naigus and (unfortunently) her papa Spirit were alredy there.

Stein: "Yeah we got everyone."

Azusa: "Lord Death dont you think that you should inform them about the current situation?"

Death: "Ahh yes about that, well kids you see it's been 4 month´s since Azura's defeat and since then there have not been many Kishin sightings since and not many witches either"

Liz: "could it be that they we're just on summer vacation like us?"

Death: "I highly doubt that, but as i was saying our enemy's have been laying low untill a few days ago when a Kishin killed around 27 people somewhere in Russia. Stein and Spirit stopped him though"

Spirit: "Yeah he was tough."

Kid: "What are you saying father?

Death: " Well it's just a theorey but we belive that they have been hiding to gather their streangth and evolve

Tsubaki: Wait... so now we will be fighting even stronger enemies than before?

Death: "yes, yes indeed"

Black*Star: "HELL YEAH, BRING'EM ON I THE GREAT MIGHTY BLACK*STAR SHALL DEFEAT THEN ALL HAHAHA."

Death: "REAPER CHOP." Chops Black*Star into the ground " This is serious buisness Black*Star."

Sid: wispers to Lord Death "Ehh Lord Death what about that other thing you were going to tell them?"

Death: " oh yeah that's right the other thing"

Tsubaki: "What other thing?"

Death: "Well as you all know every school year there's new students right?"

everyone: "Yeah"

Death: "well this year we will not only be accepting freshmen."

Ox: " what are you talking about?"

Death: "well we will beaccepting a few new members into Spartoi."

Ox, Kid, Maka and Black*Star: WHAT!?

Ox: "Who are these people just walking in here and automaticly becoming number 1."

Black*Star: "yeah they think they can build up a bigger reputation than me in 1 day."

Kid: " i hope that they're symmetrical"

Death: "Now now children, no need to jump to random conclusions, these people are highly trained and more than worthy to join you."

Kim: "when will they be here?"

Justin: " the first two will be here tomorrow, a meister and a weapon."

Death: "yes we dont know much about the meister, not even his name."

Kid: "what about the weapon?"

Marie: "she's British and has dark hair and blue eyes, she talks alot more than him."

Spirit: "I haven't even heard his voice."

Death: " none of us have."

Maka: " interesting, what about the other's?"

Death: "they will be here soon enough. You can leave now"


End file.
